<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Double Date Fiasco by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670377">Double Date Fiasco</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:26:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>boscha, willow, luz, and amity go on a double date the the ice scream palace. let’s just say it doesn’t exactly goes as planned . . .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha &amp; Willow (The Owl House)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Double Date Fiasco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was a bright sunny afternoon, the hexside students had been let out early today and there were a couple of students on their way to a double date. two of them were falling behind schedule.</p>
<p>“amity! i still can’t believe i’m in every track! wait are we going the right way?”</p>
<p>“yeah! i’ve lived here my entire life luz.” the green haired girl let out a small laugh. she and luz had been dating for a month now but two of their other friends had also started a relationship not that long ago, exactly two days ago. </p>
<p>as they approached the ice cream shop luz started asking all sorts of questions.</p>
<p>“so it’s called the ice scream palace right? how come? does the ice cream SCREAM? that would be so cool! oh wait is this the place?” the two had stopped and stared at the huge sign that said ‘ice scream palace.’ it even had flashing lights!</p>
<p>their two friends had already sat down at a table inside. the couple headed inside to sit with their friends.</p>
<p>“hi luz! hi amity!” willow smiled as the two sat down across from her and boscha. </p>
<p>amity stared at the two before leaning towards boscha and whispering in a threatening voice that was loud enough for the others at the table to hear, “if you so hurt willow in the slightest we won't hesitate to kick your ass.”</p>
<p>“amity!”</p>
<p>“. . we won't hesitate to kick your butt.”</p>
<p>“that’s not what i meant amity!” the brown haired human groaned which was followed by a laugh from willow.</p>
<p>boscha looked over at her girlfriend and blushed but quickly hid it. she wasn’t really used to showing a ton of emotion just yet. </p>
<p>boscha cleared her throat before turning to willow and asking, “do you want to take a photo for penstagram? that way i could tell everyone if they want to mess with you they have to go through me first.”</p>
<p>willow laughed and then nodded. the other two looked at willow and boscha and smiled before taking a picture of their own and maybeee taking a few pictures of the two sitting across from them.</p>
<p>“ooh! what kind of ice cream are you guys getting?” luz asked as soon as they were done taking photos. </p>
<p>“boscha and i were gonna share a banana split!” willow answered.</p>
<p>“awe that’s so romantic! amity wanna share a banana split too?” </p>
<p>“what? luz are you sure?” amity questioned. </p>
<p>“yeah! sharing ice cream . . .” the young human held her hands together against her shoulder while looking at the ceiling before continuing, “how romantic!”</p>
<p>amity laughed and rolled her eyes before finally nodding, “well only if you’re sure.”</p>
<p>“i am! willow let’s go order the ice cream!” as luz and willow walked up to order the ice cream they left amity and boscha at the table. alone. together.</p>
<p>“boscha you’ve been awfully quiet the entire time we’ve been here. got something to say?”</p>
<p>“i just don’t want to embarrass myself in front of willow that’s all!”</p>
<p>amity sighed before asking the other, “okay honestly would you like some advice?”</p>
<p>“i mean sure whatever.”</p>
<p>“willows not gonna care if you embarrass yourself. she chose you over all the other students at hexside! even after you were so awful to her!”</p>
<p>“i guess you’re right am-“</p>
<p>“but i’m serious! if you hurt her in anyway you will never see willow again! or any of us for that matter. i mean not like you weren’t blind before.”</p>
<p>“what did you say?” boscha leaned in to the table.</p>
<p>“i mean come on! three eyes and for what! you couldn’t even see willow liked you for such a long time! blind ass bitch.”</p>
<p>“you wanna say that again little miss perfect?”</p>
<p>“yeah. blind ass bitch.”</p>
<p>“that’s it!” boscha started to climb over the table but by this time willow and luz had come back.</p>
<p>“what are you guys doing?” luz asked, staring at the two.</p>
<p>“nothing!” boscha yelled before collapsing back in her seat. willow sat next to her and held boschas hands in hers. </p>
<p>“are you okay?” the plant witch asked.</p>
<p>“i’m fine!” </p>
<p>“you sure?”</p>
<p>“mhm!”</p>
<p>“okay . . . love you by the way.” at this point boschas entire face turned red. sure they were dating but she hadn’t expected the other to say that!</p>
<p>“i . . . love you too.” the three eyed girl smiled at the other.</p>
<p>“are you gonna eat that?” luz asked, pointing at their already melting ice cream.</p>
<p>“um yeah!” the two girls said as their faces turned redder than they were before.</p>
<p>“is it hot in here or is it just me?” boscha asked, fanning herself with her hand.</p>
<p>“it’s just you. both of you,” amity replied, dropping her spoon to point at willow.</p>
<p>the two girls, rushing, are their ice cream.</p>
<p>“ow!! willow groaned leaning against the back of the booth. “brain freeze . .” boscha immediately reached into her pocket and pulled out a potion.</p>
<p>“um here! i made this in class today. just in case . . .”</p>
<p>willow cautiously took a sip of the potion while amity was about ready to send an abomination out on boscha.</p>
<p>“wow! it worked! thanks boscha you’re really good with potions!”</p>
<p>“it’s no problem really! i’d do anything for you!”</p>
<p>“you would?”</p>
<p>“i would! i know it doesn’t sound like something i’d say but . . .”</p>
<p>the two sitting at the other side of the table just laughed.</p>
<p>“what’s so funny little miss perfect?” boscha asked threateningly.</p>
<p>“nothing blind boscha.”</p>
<p>“why you!” boscha started to reach across the table but willow grabbed her hand.</p>
<p>“can you to get along FOR ONCE?” luz yelled.</p>
<p>“maybe if little miss perfect here wasn’t so awful!”</p>
<p>“oh so i’m the awful one?” both of the girls start to reach across the table towards each other but willow runs out of the shop.</p>
<p>“willow! i’ll go after her!” boscha said.</p>
<p>“no! you two stay here and settle whatever unsettled feud you have with each other and i’ll go after willow!” luz yelled before running after willow.</p>
<p>“willow?” luz called only to find willow sitting in a dark alleyway right by the ice cream shop.</p>
<p>“luz? i’m sorry . . .”</p>
<p>“what? why are you sorry willow? you shouldn’t be sorry!”</p>
<p>“but i should be! this double date was my idea and they’ve been fighting the entire time!”</p>
<p>“it’s not your fault!” </p>
<p>“yes it is! if we weren’t here then . . . they wouldn’t be fighting.”</p>
<p>luz sighed and sat down next to willow as she spoke, “willow i know it seems like it’s your fault but it’s not! they always argue . . that’s what friends do. sometimes they argue and then they make up and you can’t rush it. they’ll figure it out i promise.” luz put a hand on willows shoulder. </p>
<p>all of a sudden a loud shriek came from behind them. the two girls turned to see a flying beast. the friends screamed and started to panic.</p>
<p>inside, the two had heard the girls screams after sitting in silence for the past few minutes. </p>
<p>“that’s willow!” boscha started.</p>
<p>“and luz!” amity finished. “come on let’s go!”</p>
<p>the two witches ran outside and saw a huge furry beast attacking the area. they also noticed a startled luz and willow trying their best to defend everyone.</p>
<p>“mind if we join you?” boscha asked before continuing, “well you probably need us anyway!”</p>
<p>the four girls fought hard, but the beast fought harder. eventually all of the girls were in the claws of the beast.</p>
<p>willow forced a smile, “well if i’m going to die at least i’m going to die with the people i love the most.”</p>
<p>amity laughed and then sighed, “i’m sorry for fighting with boscha i know i should get along with her but it’s hard! it’s hard to get along with someone you’ve fought with your entire life . . . plus you’re my friend again willow! i don’t want you to get hurt!”</p>
<p>“and i’m sorry too. i guess i really haven’t changed as much as i thought i have. i’d understand if we make it out of this alive if you don’t want to be my girlfriend any more . . .”</p>
<p>“no i-“ willow started before they heard a voice from above.</p>
<p>“you kids can’t go one day without trouble huh?”</p>
<p>“eda!” luz yelled.</p>
<p>“hey kid. as long as you guys stay quiet i can get you out of there.”</p>
<p>“okey-dokey we’ll let you do your thing!” luz responded although she wasn’t exactly sure if the others would stay quiet. </p>
<p>eventually eda got all of them out of clutches of the beast. and all five . . . or six if you count king who did mostly nothing but nap in the corner of them successfully defeated the beast. </p>
<p>as all of them landed on the ground safely willow ran over to boscha and gave her a quick peck on the lips.</p>
<p>boscha’s face turned red as she asked, “what was that for?”</p>
<p>“boscha! i wouldn’t trade you for anything in the world! i love you!”</p>
<p>“i love you too.”</p>
<p>“gross young love. kid i’m going home.” eda started walking away.</p>
<p>“wait! i’m going with you. wanna come amity?”</p>
<p>“sure!” amity looked over at boscha. “just a sec . . . boscha im sorry.”</p>
<p>“me too.” the two witches frowned and then stepped into a hug. </p>
<p>“kind of friends?” amity asked.</p>
<p>“kind of friends.” boscha nodded, “bye little miss perfect.”</p>
<p>“bye blind boscha.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>